


Come Alive

by Lizardbeth



Category: Supernatural, Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is waiting around when a special car pulls in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Alive

Maybe if Sam hadn't disappeared into the bar for so long. Maybe if Dean Winchester had picked another bar that night. Bumblebee never knew what might have happened differently, but he was very glad that it had started out as a dull night in the parking lot alone.

As a general rule, he didn't care about human vehicles, but the black car that cruised into the lot drew his attention. He scanned it to make sure it wasn't a Decepticon in disguise and then admired the throaty growl as it pulled into a slot. The car was not young, but well-kept -- Sam would call it a classic. Bumblebee checked the database and found it was a Chevy Impala, a family car with sporty lines.

Bumblebee liked the look, as the human passenger got out and went in the bar. Clean lines, shiny chrome, jet black paint... so beautiful. If ever a car deserved a Spark it was this one.

Enraptured by his new idea, Bumblebee cruised forward slowly, wary of humans. And then he swiftly transformed, bringing his precious cargo out of the center of his body and into his hand.

It was a small titanium box that contained a sliver of the AllSpark. No one knew he had it. He hadn't been sure what to do with it, holding it for a special occasion. It was a tiny shard, but he thought it might be enough to bring this beautiful car to life.

He set the box upside down on the Impala's hood and pulled his hand and the box off, leaving the shard. It glowed brilliantly, washing across his eyes and then sank inside.

Bumblebee returned to car-mode to watch, hoping and praying this worked.

It worked. The Impala seemed to shiver and tremble. The wheels started to spin and the doors flew open and shut. And then, it transformed with a whirr of clanking metal.

Bumblebee stared. She was even more gorgeous than he'd expected her to be, transformed. Sleek and black, she stood as tall as he did. She was still confused, newly awakened, and walked into the truck beside her, smashing the side in, before realizing she was walking.

Bumblebee cried out, at first wordlessly and then he played a bit of [ "Stop, in the name of love."](http://youtu.be/lrdDBDZOaVQ)

She whirled, fists up as if to strike. "Who - who are you? What are you? What am I?"

He transformed then, too, wishing he had a voice he could explain. He would have to get Sam to explain, or Optimus. Hopefully the Prime wouldn't be too angry at what he'd done. Bumblebee held up both hands to get her to stay calm, wondering how he could explain. He pondered and then played ["New Divide"](http://youtu.be/ysSxxIqKNN0) hoping she'd make the link, but she frowned at him in confusion.

Making a frustrated sound, he stomped a foot, hanging his head. This had been foolish to do without someone with a voice to explain.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and glanced up in surprise to see the Impala there. "Hey," she said. "I get it. You can't talk. That's okay. And you did something that woke me up. Thank you for freeing me," she added and stretched her arms overhead. "I feel amazing."

He couldn't help looking. She was gorgeously strong and fierce. He nodded, ducking his head and feeling suddenly shy.

She put a hand on his head, and it felt like a caress. "I like your visual sensors. Such a pretty blue..."

He glanced up at her and played ["Layla"](http://youtu.be/fX5USg8_1gA), softly.

"Oh! Clapton, I approve," Impala purred. "Good taste. What's your name?"

He answered with a clip of ["Flight of the Bumblebee"](http://youtu.be/ie_1i92oi6Q).

"Bumblebee?" she asked, and he nodded. "Bumblebee, I ... feel... so much," she murmured. "So many things. So much that's new. I want to know _everything_. but mostly I want to feel more and more..."

He didn't know if she knew what she was doing but he felt it. Her hands were touching him, feeling him, shoulders and chest and hip joints and legs...

It had been so long...

Bumblebee let out a half-strangled sound and took a step back away from her.

"What? What did I do?" she asked in confusion, but when she spoke again, she knew. And her voice took on a ... sultry tone. Her hips swayed enticingly as she moved closer again; he retreated to the brick side wall of the bar and had to stop there in the deep shadows. "Does that feel good?" she asked innocently, but with no innocence in her hands. How did she know? he wondered.

Her hands moved on him again and he touched her back. She felt so good to him - hard and smooth, curvy lines, bright eyes... so beautiful. And within, her Spark burned, brilliant as a small sun, and the more he touched her, the brighter it burned, growing larger and larger until it flared beyond her body. She cried out, as the edge brushed his Spark.

He was lost - his head slammed back, cracking the masonry, but he didn't care, as joined electric pulse washed through him gloriously.

She was resting against him and his arms cradled her close. He hummed ["Light my Fire"](http://youtu.be/flOvM4Z355A) at her, contentedly.

And she softly played ["Jukebox hero"](http://youtu.be/c7tzi8wkYgI) in return.


End file.
